


love, a little loser

by je000nghan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Birthday Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/je000nghan/pseuds/je000nghan
Summary: jeonghan,you are everywhere i go, and you are everywhere i long to be. i cannot fight against you. and if i must succumb to defeat, let me lay under the space of your territory — where hate has no room, and your heat embraces me with safety.sincerely,jisoo





	love, a little loser

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APL/gifts).



> to ate apl,
> 
> one of the most caring persons i have ever encountered. this cannot justify the kind of love and affection that you have given me all this time, but i hope you enjoy it even for a little bit.
> 
> i love you. ♡

yoon jeonghan,

 

happy birthday.

 

let me begin this letter with what little ounce left of this feeling that i have for you — i hope you don’t mind — and let me say it for at least the last time before i proceed: _jeonghan, you asshole. i fucking hate you._

 

for leaving stacks and stacks of cardboard boxes outside the hall, making me trip on my tispy way into the flat building’s rooftop.

     i still can’t believe my first encounter with you is as embarrassing as me, flopped atop a disastrous pile of your clothes when all that i had planned to do was to scream my lungs out in open area.

     but when i learned that you got kicked out by your ex-girlfriend for reasons just as invalid as how my boss denied me of a promotion that day, for some reason, i ended up helping you move in to your new home.

     but because you moved in, i hated you.

 

for choosing the unit above mine, and your fucking clown feet making noises with what i later figured, is a fucking football.

     did your parents not teach you that playing football in a room made out of cheap concrete is frowned upon? did it never occur to you that what you stood on were layers of my ceiling? not until i picked up my broom and knocked unto _your floor_ with the end of it?

     i had barely slept that entire week we fought by knocking against that sound-sensitive boundary. i will never regret storming up to your unit angrily, and i will never take back of accusing you of stealing my sleep.

     because that was the first time i heard you laugh, and the first time i decided that to me, you were _beauty;_ and perhaps, sleep was not the only thing you have stolen from me.

     for one, you’ve been ripping me off of my money.

 

for never correcting the mailman when they sent to you my packages and returning them to me suspiciously used.

     i can’t believe i was thankful for the first few times you delivered to me my mail, albeit a little panicked because _heck_ i wouldn’t want anyone to know about my growing collection of precious pocket books of cliche romances.

     but i caught you, you entertainment thief! i did — by the way ends of some pages had marks as if they had been folded, and how ends of some pages were actually left folded like a dog’s ear — i caught you! you read what i pay for without me knowing and that makes me angry! gosh, jeonghan! i’m so… so! ugh, i mean! like, very… very… okay, perhaps, just a little angry… angry! or maybe, like a little spoon of angry… fuck. how i wish! i wish i could get angry at you more than i already was, but how could i? when you never made fun of me for it...

     not even when you left a letter inside one day, telling me you find my guilty pleasures funny.

_“so you believe in soulmates, jisoo? if i dated you, would you still think of me as your enemy?”_

     enemy.

 

for being my enemy when i never thought that you were, but i guess you were correct. you were my enemy. and we shook hands on this on the day i caught you in traffic.

     and i hate to admit that i like your taste in music.

     you were bobbing your head as you blasted HA:TFELT with your window down; and then you sang along when Lemon Pie came in.

     your voice is very angelic.

     and for a moment, the traffic was in utter peace.

     except, you had to turn off your music and started streaming How I Met Your Mother and boy! how disappointed i was when i yelled out “have you seen Friends?” and you shook your head ‘no’ as the traffic light turned green, and scurried.

 

_jeonghan:_

_do you hate me?_

_jisoo:_

_for what?_

_jeonghan:_

_for liking himym. do you hate me?_

_jisoo:_

_no. but i think you need to give friends a chance. i wouldn’t want you to miss the wonders of it._

_jeonghan:_

_wasn’t i your enemy?_

_jisoo:_

_you’re right._

_jeonghan:_

_then don’t help me._

_jisoo:_

_you wish._

 

for never having seen an episode of my favorite show, you’re annoying.

     and so i thought i’d save you from your Friend-less misery. that day, i came knocking into your apartment, laptop and hard drive in hand, and ego protected from rejection. assuming you didn’t like me as i was your enemy, i had expected you to shut the door without giving chance — but you didn't; you let me in.

     and though you fell asleep during The One With The Chicken Pox, you gladly shared your time and put up patiently with me. my God, how peaceful you looked while sleeping… soft; serene; perfect. i realized, it wasn’t only your voice and your face that were angelic.

     “you like what you see?” you teased me, a little later upon awakening. and let me tell you, hannie, at that moment, i couldn’t even deny that i did.

     perhaps, i have failed. and for liking you this much, i suck as an enemy.

 

 

and that’s the end of it;

 

for i can never hate you anymore, jeonghan. 

      not when barging into our units with series and films we want each other to see became an actual thing for us;

     not when we’d order chicken and beer and we’re drunk, cuddling until it’s 3:00 in the morning and we switch the tv to a local station where two hosts are glorifying a kettle we ordered last week;

     not when we tend to stand around on either of our kitchen counters, palms pressed against each others spine as we sip a hot cup of tea, because it has been a long, tiring day and all that there is left for us to do is to sleep;

      not when you tease me for finding you so annoying for the first few months that i’ve known you, all while you cradle me on the couch when i run to you for the kind of comfort only you have the power to emit;

     and not when you challenge me to hate you more and again, just for the heck of it because for some reason, my frowns are something you oddly endear.

 

but no matter how discernable it is that we never really hated each other, i find it is fair for me to establish this as well: that is _impossible._  

    from the very first time my hand brushed against yours and you took it— that one midnight we were driving on a spontaneous trip; 

     from the very first time we gave each other a kiss — accidentally, amidst a busy morning, shuffling here and there and ducking under each other’s arms as we prepare ourselves for our respective work shifts, when our goodbyes were mere waves until then; 

     from the very first time you confessed that you have fallen in love with me — one drunken afternoon where you stood behind me, embracing me by my waist, half-asleep, as i made you your healing coffee;

     and from the very first time we started hinting two units were no longer necessary, half-jokingly proposing it’s high time we lived in;

 

because jeonghan, you are everywhere i go, and you are everywhere i long to be. i cannot fight against you. and if i must succumb to defeat, let me lay under the space of your territory — where hate has no room, and your heat embraces me with safety.

thus, i write this letter wherein you’ll find a key.

take it... and me, with you,

for i am nothing else but loved by you and you, by me.

 

sincerely,

hong jisoo

 

p.s.: and maybe, i have another gift prepared for you if you lived in with me. ;)

 

p.p.s.: i love you, my jeonghannie. ♡

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/je000nghan) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/je000nghan) | [twt filo au acc](https://twitter.com/yoonhong_)
> 
> i don’t have money to buy people gifts so all i can offer is my writing. however! you’re not obliged, but the little student that i am would gratefully take donations as a form of support: [here!](https://ko-fi.com/F1F7OQ52) you know, if you ever like my works that much. thank you ♡


End file.
